


【基锤】杀杀人，跳跳舞（杀手AU）

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 杀手基基X老师锤锤。人民教师锤锤，学生在毕业派对上遭到无差别枪杀，警方办案多年无果，锤锤最终决定买凶杀人。基基就是买凶的那个凶。有一咪咪女装攻情节（无实质女装🚗），有比一咪咪多一点的暴力情节，基基有烹饪并食用目标尸体的习惯（汉尼拔基基！），姐姐提及，但无海锤情节。能够接受以上雷点的话，我个人觉得是颗糖分炸弹了。内含🚗🚗。对了，因为懒得上网搜索，文中基基做的菜大部分是我脸滚键盘胡乱搭配的……里面有玩一些电影梗，就《西西里的美丽传说》和《闻香识女人》（。





	【基锤】杀杀人，跳跳舞（杀手AU）

在荒野公路中作案是洛基•劳非森最讨厌的事儿。太没挑战性。他与枪弹血肉交游甚广，平生最自豪功绩莫过于十六岁时闹市杀人，仅凭一把格洛克、一辆哈雷。而后于哄闹人群中全身而退，一丝痕迹不留。

落日即将融在地平线上，人世万物都混入一层黛蓝苍青妖红。在洛基眼底，这便是片杀人分尸的美丽幕布。这回无趣归无趣，好歹台上美丽。他瞥了眼一穹暮色，这才略感满意了。

黑宾利内仍放着支柴可夫斯基，是降B小调第一钢琴协奏曲，第二乐章了，小行板抒情柔缓，调子里有水声淙淙，初化冰的北国长河细水长流。洛基在乐声中提着枪下了车，走向前方那辆翻倒在地的越野。他是阿尔法、也是俄梅嘎，是初也是终，化一个个活人为墓碑，领一具具尸去往应许之地。扳机扣下，砰、砰、砰，血肉横飞。荒野残照斜斜照来，几线金光打在他漆黑鬓边，如莫测蛛丝。

洛基将人从前座拖出，打量了眼前这具背负百多条人命的尸首片刻，先拍了照，而后一边拨电话，一边自后备箱寻出工具来锯下人头：“姐姐吗，我快完工了，你记得善后，我需要你销毁的信息有……周六吃饭？你上午来可以，晚上我要和人约会。嗯，是，我恋爱了，就我之前跟你说过的那个中学教员。现在采集食材，你来了我们可以吃红酒炖牛脸颊肉。哈，我可不敢给他吃这种东西，到时候人没到手就被我吓跑……先挂了。”

电锯嘶嘶嘶嘶，大片的血开始往他黑西服上溅，像无数逆行流星，猩红红的，溅入寂静夜里。

通话结束，他将人头装好，转而从车载储物袋中翻出面小镜，对镜细细拭去面上血迹。镜中的脸很苍白，连嘴唇都白，睫漆黑，眼睛浓碧，在光与音乐的罅隙中像道飘摇魅影，蓝阴阴。洛基照着镜，妆镜一开一阖又一开，再开时已不是在亚利桑那的荒野，是间正办化妆舞会的酒店。

“他想逃去墨西哥，我半路截了他。喏，这是我搜集的证据，证实他就是那个派对上的凶手。还有我拍的照片，给老师你看一下，他死状很惨吧？我打了二十一枪，因为老师死在那个人渣枪下的刚好有二十一个学生嘛。”

“那您需要多少报酬？”

索尔•奥丁森坐在酒店一角，穿着件夹克，胡茬长了也不剃，一对深金色长眉下聚拢疲态无数，这满厅堂里铺粉鎏金、群魔乱舞，他可真与眼前情境格格不入。索尔年初时买凶杀人，如今事成了，坐他对面那位便是买凶的那个凶。他们仅见过两次面，一回是在一间人人奇装异服的酒吧，一回便是在这开化妆舞会的酒店，索尔猜这人大约是不想以平常面目示人。

他买的这是位女杀手，女杀手照了照镜子又放下，面上扣半张威尼斯猫面具，往下是高挺鼻梁和红唇，两弯锁骨各盛一捧灯影，裙装罩在黑斗篷里，暗红束腰在一片黑间若隐若现，像柄铁骨玫瑰。杀手戴着变声器也要捏声线，嗓音是低沉，可仍然能透出一点甜腻：“要不老师和我谈个恋爱吧，那样我就不收报酬，我觉得老师长得很帅气，对老师一见钟情。”

索尔皱了皱眉：“这……女士，您还是报个价吧。”

“好吧，七万美金。普通家庭一年收入，不算过分，”杀手眨眨眼睛，抬手来玩台面玻璃樽中几枝花，戴丝绒手套的手将几苞玫瑰挤在一起，花间缝隙恰够穿过柔柔一道眼波，“老师是给现金还是开支票？不要比特币，今年跌得太厉害。”

“开支票吧。我现在身上有支票。”索尔签了支票，长出一口气，过度的煎熬与疲惫摧损了他面上弧度，这张脸上蕴有许多关于痛楚的谜团，或许多年都无法消逝。

“我先走了，祝您舞会上玩得开心。”索尔付了款，提起公文包便想走，却被杀手一把拉住——

“奥丁森先生，不跳支探戈再走吗？不然我为什么约你来这种舞会场地？你看起总是不开心，跳跳舞能开心许多。”杀手站起身来，身高竟与他差不多，黑斗篷顺身线滑下，绑了束腰的腰线是细，肩却宽得不太像女人，然而索尔无心看“她”，因而也没觉出对方身上种种不妥，臂一用力，只顾将腕从杀手的丝绒手套中挣开。

杀手的手套上绣了一片蕾丝，丝绒很滑，蕾丝堆叠其上，如千万调子纵横交错，汇作支热烈回旋曲。索尔分明悟出这双手要留他，可他无心流连温柔乡，只说了一句：“我不会跳舞，对不起。”然后转身走出酒店大门，没有回头。

世界在这一夜照常运转，好莱坞依旧歌舞升平，罪恶巢中也永远不缺古兹曼、埃斯科瓦尔。那场高中毕业派对枪击案已经过去四年，四年足够索尔再将一届学生从九年级带到十二年级，然而他从那以后再也没登过讲台。如果那天他没有拒绝学生们的邀请、他去参加派对的话，或许他可以——他至今仍念得出他们中每一人的名字，大卫、戴夫、莎莉……作恶无数的连环杀手已得惩戒，可当暗紫色的天幕层层压入索尔眼中时，在出租车上，索尔仍旧将脸深深埋入了双掌之间。

半小时后他下了车，步入公寓，搭电梯上楼。

七万美金花出去，估计他要过好一段紧巴巴的日子。

电梯门“嘀”一声开了，索尔一出电梯便瞧见他的邻居洛基•劳非森也刚回家。洛基身形瘦削，怀中抱两个面包房纸袋，两柄长面包从袋中支楞出来，撒了糖霜了，在过道灯下一闪一闪。洛基与他当了多年的邻居，职业虽不明，人却是个好人，他最消极那会儿好几次喝醉酒没带钥匙，是洛基收留了他。洛基家的枕头也软蓬蓬。

“索尔？你看上去脸色不大好。要吃甜甜圈吗？”好邻居举起其中一个纸袋子，一股薄荷巧克力的香甜冰凉凉地从袋中漫过来，他脸色极其苍白，漂亮得令人不安，笑意却十分真诚。

“我发现纽约那边的可颂甜甜圈在这儿也开始卖了，你想吃那个吗？”他递了个薄荷巧克力的甜甜圈给索尔，一眼眼、一眼眼，慢条斯理地看索尔将甜甜圈吃掉，“对了，后天周六，记得晚上来我家吃饭，我们上回说好啦。”

“周六见。”索尔吞下那个甜得发腻的玩意，在平时，他绝不会吃这种甜度的糕点。他摆摆手，向洛基道别。

“呃，我还有一个问题。你会跳舞吗？我最近在学探戈，需要一个舞伴陪我一起练一下……”

“探戈？可以，我大学时上过舞蹈课。但我学的是阿根廷探戈，你不介意闭式拥抱吧？闭式拥抱的状态下舞伴会贴得很近。咳，而且我没和男人跳过舞，”索尔眨了眨眼睛，试图在洛基面前看上去开心一点儿，“不过我看过《纳粹军旗下》，我知道两个男人怎么跳探戈，按发色分配的话那我可能要跳鲁特格尔那个角色。”

“所以我适合扮演那个黑头发的纳粹军官是吗？”洛基面露笑容，配合着他的玩笑，反正他心觉自己所为与佩铁十字勋章的人也无异。

索尔有些尴尬，开口辩解：“不，我不是那个意思……你怎么会适合扮演纳粹呢。你是个善良而正直的人。”

“谢谢你，我还是第一次听到有人夸我道德水平不错，”洛基挥了挥手，向他道别，“后天晚上记得来呀，我请你吃饭，你教我跳舞。嗯……还有一件事我想和你说，一切都会好起来的，往前看。我在帮你，我会一直帮你。”他开了屋门，门后应声灯立刻亮起，一片淡淡光晕盘在洛基头顶，就像打在舞台剧主角头上那束光。他自认演技一流、台词妥帖，每一幕都天衣无缝了。他今晚留给索尔的最后一个影像便是一个真诚的、充满安慰与鼓励的笑——尽管他心中巴不得索尔就此一蹶不振，夜夜被迫留宿自己卧室才好。

每一夜、每一时、每一分、每一秒。

“晚安，索尔。”洛基微笑着站在光里，一身漆黑风衣都要被灯光浸出暖色调。他道了别，轻轻将门关上了。

果真，他演得太像，当索尔陷入客厅沙发中时，对这位邻居的善意满心感激。

索尔坐了一会儿，人依旧疲态，神游天外半小时后又忽地脑子一叮。他倏一下站起身来，摸出手机、戴上蓝牙，点开一支音乐软件上的探戈舞曲，阿尔•帕西诺也在其中踏过舞步的那首一步之遥。他实在不该一时将教人跳舞这事应承下来，他上一回与人跳舞是和前女友简•福斯特，五六年前的事儿了，舞步早已生疏。姑且临阵磨刀吧。

旋转、换步、拖曳步，索尔踏着调子，习惯性作出男方引带的动作。

在步与步之间，无数零碎片段穿插其中，洛基领他回自己的公寓；洛基给他垫枕头盖被子；洛基托着腮，耐心注视，一言不发地听他讲那些学生生前的故事……他一个交叉步跳完，再抬眼时已瞧见在闭式拥抱的距离中洛基紧贴着自己额头。最后一个舞步没入音乐尾声，洛基也抬起眼睛，影沉沉的睫下是孔雀蓝也是瑰绿色，笑意沉静，无限话语凝在不言中。索尔猛地后退一步，眨了好几下眼，定住神，这才瞧清自己怀中原是一场空。他跳惯男步，男步要引带要主导，可在他与这位好邻居的日夜相处里，谁一直跳引带的步子还不一定。索尔有些自嘲地想道，他居然有和男人跳阿根廷探戈的一天。

他也有喜欢男人的一天。

这一晚他难得不依赖褪黑素便入睡，没有梦见倒在血泊中的学生们。

日历在春天总是翻得快，春光是易耗品。周六转瞬便到。

洛基在家中料理食材，格外应景地放一首维瓦尔第的春作背景乐。这人长得是好看，苍白的唇衔烟半秒，即刻便有许许多多双手朝圣一样伸出来，一心盼能为他点火。眼下这个十分好看的人正从冰箱里捧出一颗人头，先剃了毛发，后慢条斯理切下人头左右脸颊上两片肉，剩下那颗丑陋的头嘛，“通”一声扔碎肉机碎掉，留两片脸颊肉慢慢地用红酒来炖。食人对洛基来说是乐事，儿时他与姐姐海拉为了在套着孤儿院皮的魔窟中活下来，什么东西没吃过。人肉曾那样温暖地填满他饥肠。洛基•劳非森提着刀，在泉一样叮咚咚的调子里切好紫洋葱、芹菜茎、胡萝卜，黑胡椒粒呀月桂叶呀，这下还井井有序地摆在他手边，那下便化音符一颗颗，在锅中起伏跳荡。他做菜好像在奏曲。菜炖好的时候，他的姐姐也到了。

“弟弟，你做菜的时候瞧上去可真像个正常人，假如你料理的是牛肉的话，”海拉将路上买来的那瓶香槟撂上桌，人往沙发一坐，长腿白晃晃地搭在茶几上，高跟鞋漆黑色，初下货架，是双陪女王亲征了两日的新鞋，“我出电梯的时候看到你那个邻居出门倒垃圾了，金发碧眼的，像个英雄漫画男主角。他长得也挺符合我胃口。”

“你还是好好养你那群狗吧，他是正常人。你要玩情色游戏，多的是男人狗一样匍匐在你脚边舔你的高跟鞋。”洛基端了菜出来，围裙解开，露出里面那件黑衬衫。

海拉睨他一眼，又转了目光来打量自己新买的尖头细高跟，对他和对鞋都很不屑：“平时办事我们五五分，你上回只打了三万五过来。你当我们做慈善吗，居然只收七万。小心对方是钢铁直男，你人财两空。让我猜猜，你日后是不是还要找借口把钱还给他？”

她唯一满意的是远眺桌上菜色，确认洛基厨艺不减，两片人肉仍能做得像标本盒中的蝶翼那样美。

“他好几年不工作了，生活不容易，”洛基从另一个冰箱里拿出冰桶，将海拉带来的香槟冰冻，人转过身来，露出个笑，“而且平时偷拍他的那些视频我都当色情录像带看，我欠他许多片酬。”

海拉拿起一本杂志来将日光挡住，原是好奇弟弟在看什么，结果发现还是《留声机》之类无聊的古典乐刊物。她懒懒抬起一线眼皮子，瞥了真心实意的弟弟一眼：“你喜欢他哪里？我还以为你喜欢刺激一点的。”

“我刚搬来那天他帮我抬箱子，然后……”

“就这？”

“我没说完。然后我看到他屁股很翘。”

“他人也很傻，对我的企图浑然不觉。之前他学生出了事，那班废物警察办案也慢，他等凶手落网等了好几年，居然也难受了好几年。他还自责，觉得如果自己去参加那个派对就能把学生救下来——他的学生死了与他何干？人总要死的嘛，早点死不是更快乐。多一些人死，世界才清净。我觉得这人太傻了，太可爱了，”洛基站在餐室落地窗前，身后一片春天的明亮色块，他脸上泛了一层红，兴奋中掺杂着无限病态，“他真的好可爱，以为我没有工作，又以为我弱不禁风，总是帮我做这做那。那时候他还要上班，可那天是‘爸爸’的忌日，我跟他说我爸爸不在了，他居然愿意请假陪我一整天。”

“劳非可是你杀的，你这也能装得父慈子孝博同情，脸皮太厚了吧。我想想，那天我们是怎么杀了劳非的？一开始你说要把打湿的纸一层层叠到他脸上，叠了一半又放弃了，说要先把他四肢锯掉，然后我又说要让他照着镜子，看自己的内脏怎么被麾下最听话的两台杀人机器一点点挖出来……”海拉难得露出个开怀的笑，“那天真是我们这辈子最开心的一天，杀了我们的院长养父。”

洛基却微笑着摇了摇头：“如果晚上索尔接受我的告白的话，那天就不是我一生中最开心的一天了。”

“你喜欢他，最好把你的杀人狂和食人魔身份藏好。”海拉从沙发上起来，在餐室就座。

这时曲目已经切了，柴可夫斯基的谐谑圆舞曲，奥伊斯特拉赫那个版本。洛基也在轻快调子中入座，一丝不苟地挽好袖子，眉眼低着，手法优雅，缓缓切下一片香甜的肉：“一开始会，但我不能伪装一辈子。我会告诉他我以杀人为业，我还会告诉他我从小被‘爸爸’虐待，如果我不杀人，别人就会杀我。我还会说，‘我是有选择地杀人，我从来不杀无辜的人，死在我手里的都是政客和黑帮分子’。必要时刻我还能挤下一些眼泪。当然了，食人魔的事不会告诉他。”

海拉面露讥色：“天哪，你现在可真像彼得鲁什卡，死后鬼魂大喊着‘我也有心，我是人，我知道什么是爱’。愚蠢。”

“姐姐，请你注意一下措辞，我比那个木偶小丑好看得多，”洛基抬起头来，微笑，颊边刚好是一瓶雪白毛莨花，这屋里所有好事物都天经地义地要来衬他，“人们不会为丑陋蝼蚁的悲惨故事而动心，但他们会为美丽事物的一道小裂痕痛哭。”

“好吧，那我祝你和你的邻居天长地久，你能干你心爱的屁股一辈子。”海拉开始切肉，再不发一言。

午餐吃完，洛基与他的姐姐喝了香槟，又谈一些工作事宜。这台杀人从来不挑的杀人机器只有一个要求，以后再不接那种要杀中学生的单子。

午后三点，海拉拎包走人。海拉的美貌也动魄，也是含一支烟便有千千万万双手要来为她点火，可她不止让扈从们点火，她还要把他们折磨得奄奄一息。她的领土是索多玛、是蛾摩拉，是押玛、洗扁和琐珥。在海拉•劳非森永世不落的王国里，情欲只是很小一丁点儿，很微很末，十亿光年中占一平方毫米。她不像那个不成器的弟弟，造了多年杀业却倏地生出一颗人心，上赶着去为别人点烟。洛基要送她到楼下，她说不用了，只道出一句“但愿你心想事成”，冰山裂开一线隙后即刻合上，踩着高跟鞋进了电梯，继续穿行过蒸郁血味与铜臭的人间。

洛基在楼道站了片刻，任他与姐姐年少杀人的幕幕回忆在眼中过一遍。有那么一秒，其中一幕卡住了，他瞧见年幼的他孤独地抬头往上望，孤儿院穹顶上站满文艺复兴风格的诸神，以致小时候他当真以为云端会有人往他身上投下一束目光，爱而悲悯。而后他便转身回了屋，将碎肉机中一团碎肉煮熟，再分批倒入几个保鲜盒，末了往其中混入一些生牛肉。各个盒子上都贴有标签，“凯丽”、“佩特”、“达西”……这些都是他给附近街区的流浪猫狗取的名字。

晚上七点，索尔按响了他家的电子铃。

索尔洗了澡才过来，白衫黑西裤，胡子也理了，身上有须后水气息。洛基几乎是一瞬间便想象出了他初出浴室时蒸汽弥弥的模样。云般水汽下一定是金箔糖纸，金箔糖纸剥开露出星星。

“我买了可颂甜甜圈，你之前和我提过那个。是回礼。”他瞧上去比过去四年里轻松得多，笑也笑得自然，强撑的成分在减。

“可我还准备了其他甜点，中餐厅那种幸运饼干。”

“咳，我觉得幸运饼干有点……这种薄饼到底哪里好吃？”

“重要的不是饼干，是里面的纸条，”洛基将散发甜味的纸袋子接过，露出个笑，“不过甜甜圈我也喜欢，饿了可以再吃这个。”

索尔跟在他身后穿过一室的光和音乐，洛基的住宅看上去相当温暖，光是暖色调，乐声也舒缓，像一座丝绒的世界。上午吃红酒炖脸颊肉，晚上也吃，只是晚上这餐真是牛肉，用柏图斯干红来炖。当然了，以索尔的舌头，柏图斯与十几美元的货色无异。他落了座，看向一桌这样那样的菜色，多少察觉出洛基相当用心。开胃香槟、前菜金玉兰鹅肝、奶酪白松露佩科里诺、主菜牛肉和鹿肉、甜点燕麦舒芙蕾、餐后酒霞多丽干白。最后搭上一只幸运饼干。好吧，连幸运饼干都有摆盘，一只饼干孤伶仃缩在碟子一角，底下垫一朵粉色冰淇淋，一堆草莓片呀圣女果呀花团锦簇地簇着它，洛基掂起个挤汁瓶，手法轻巧，滴坠法滴出点点桃红。

这菜色是多，可每碟一小份，索尔压根吃不饱。然而他不敢讲，只得搬出生平最有礼仪的模样一道道地吃，生怕刀叉行差踏错。要知道他平时是随便从流动餐车那儿买个溢着黏糊糊酱汁的塔可就算了。

好不容易吃到饼干，他轻轻一掰，抽出其中纸条。

洛基坐在索尔对面，等索尔反应。他面上自如，桌布下一双手却在不断交叠，指关节被挨个按压。纸条上是聂鲁达两句诗，他用钢笔誊写过七八遍，“我爱你是把你当作在阴影和灵魂之间，某些被秘密地爱着的黑暗事物”。

然而索尔打开纸条，神情却完全不像读到诗的模样。

他的脸色一点点沉下来，将纸条反过来给洛基看：“洛基先生，你就想跟我说这些？”

洛基的眼瞪大了，转也不转地盯住那张陌生纸条，一字又一字：“邻家甜心，请问我可以干你吗？我觉得你的屁股很翘。”

邻家甜心……请问我可以干你吗……我觉得你的屁股很翘……屁股很翘……翘、翘、翘、翘……

笔力劲道，收尾锋锐，分明是海拉字迹。

假扮善良无害多年的“好邻居”登地爆炸，这个疯女人，他几乎想割她的肉来炖汤——

“不，这个不是我写的！这种粗鄙的言语！我，呃，我——”终于，洛基颓败地低下了头，“好吧，这是我写的。我喜欢你，我想干你。”

他的头越来越低，像心理压力重重的猫要钻入纸箱子：“算了，你现在肯定觉得我是个变态。我……我希望你以后看到我还能跟我打个招呼。”

“这倒不至于……”索尔这才扮够了，将低沉面色一点点收起，脸上露出一派笑意，眨了眨眼睛，“先跳舞。不是说要学跳舞吗，你想干我总得在跳了舞之后吧？”

多余的话他便再没有说了，一片灯光从他头顶倾下，灯影虚虚实实，实处有宽的肩窄的腰英俊的脸，虚处也有绮丽幻象加身，金箔糖纸旋开，交付内里星星。

阿根廷探戈是当真贴得近，闭式拥抱的距离容不下眼风，但能容下鼻息，二人鼻息很快便于同一处融化。索尔一只手挽住洛基的腰，另一只手握住对方的手，先是前后踏几步，而后左脚脚尖贴地，上半身转过去，再作个交叉步，引他的舞伴行星一样绕他一步步转。曲目还是他先前练的那个曲目，一步之遥嘛，在众多电影里摇曳生香过。洛基不是不会跳，但他仍是故意跳错几步，想瞧瞧索尔反应。可索尔没有任何不满，他的金发舞伴轻描淡写地提点他几句，而后继续来握他的手，掌心温暖依旧，宽而有力。“有时候跳错几步没有关系，我们可以从头来过嘛。”索尔道。洛基睁眼，发觉自己的眉刚好抵在索尔眉下，鼻尖也是若即若离地贴着人一侧鼻翼，本世纪最漫长一刻，无际银河在此刻降世。为什么这一刻来得这样迟呢？最后一步，索尔的动作要后仰，他捧着索尔的脸亲下去。

他们很快开始亲热，从餐室到卧房。

索尔仰面躺着，双手轻轻摩挲洛基黑发，洛基亲人的方式太凶狠了，唇齿舌都像要杀人，幸好他吃得消。他隐约觉察出洛基有些表里不一，漂亮壳子下可能潜藏庞然谜团，但索尔决定不去过问。

他任洛基将他西装裤脱下，露出臀缝中从未经人探访的穴口，这处秘地很快被洛基手指插满，抹入润滑液。索尔从未有过与男人做爱的经验，他对洛基一心信任，断然想不到洛基现在满脑子都是要用最淫靡最黏糊的法子将他的后穴干到红肿湿亮、精液汩汩流出——但当洛基的性器插进来的时候，他脑子一鸣，猛地捕捉到了洛基的可怕脑电波。他感到后穴正剧烈抽搐，穴周皱褶全都粘哒哒，腰下垫着的枕头很快被汗水打湿，洛基的阴茎长而美观、瞧上去没什么杀伤力，挺胯和抽送却都像暴风一样，落下来的吻也在加重，两条凝白的臂看起来弱不禁风，却枷一样紧紧地箍住他。索尔难招架这等激烈的性爱，喘着气，偏过头去，开口求了饶：“慢一点、慢一点……”痛感是有，可他更害怕自己会失态，他有耳闻同性恋行为中的确是在下面要快活一些——索尔好歹当了三十多年直男，尽管这直男身份纯度存疑，但他依然恪守信条一则：被捅几下屁股可以，摇着屁股让人捅就不可以。与同性恋爱归恋爱，他照旧自诩直男，这可是最后防线。

“本来我想慢一点、轻一点、温柔一点，可那张纸你也看了，”洛基将雪白鼻尖埋入他颈窝，一下下蹭着索尔，二十五六的年纪，还够流露小男孩撒娇的意态，身下却依旧很凶，“激烈也有激烈的快乐，我向你保证，会很舒服的，和我做爱很舒服。”

他的手划过索尔的胸肌、腹肌，沿着人鱼线摸到索尔的阴茎，开始帮索尔手淫。方才那支探戈中二人的位置全然颠倒了，眼下洛基才是引带与主导的那个，他一面帮索尔手淫一面大开大阖地干着索尔后穴，缠绵眼神也在抚摸索尔身躯。索尔很高大，肌肉也好看，麦色皮肤像黄金洪流，挟裹滚烫的血肉骨。在过去三十多年间，他一定是周遭最出挑的那颗星，因为太出挑，被无数行星卫星簇拥，也被无数陨石划伤。陨石群在某一夜突然出现，而后便终年不断，来自生活、来自命运。如果索尔是颗光洁无伤的恒星，一定轮不到他来接近。洛基很快觉察出索尔腿间已经湿漉漉了，他勃起的阴茎正渗出前列腺液。

可索尔到底没有发出任何淫荡的声音，他比自己想的还要有自制力许多——哪有人会被捅了屁股便万劫不复的。他没失态，可舒服是真，只觉直男纯度又降低了一咪咪，情潮一层层拍过来，将回忆的暗面盖掉。索尔决定给洛基一些回礼，他将腰臀抬起，逐步去回应身上的人，洛基的阴茎即刻在他濡湿的后穴中插得更深了。倏一下，洛基的前端激烈地碾着他体内敏感处，洛基见他面有异色，竟玩味地开始来回摩擦、碾压，动作是缓了，可这种干法好比温柔谋杀。快感鞭子一样一节节拍打索尔脊椎，他体内电流乱窜、洋流奔淌，后穴有些发红了，内壁也在收紧，索尔•奥丁森索性一下子捧住洛基的脸，深深地吻了回去，在滔天快感中接吻与高潮。

这一晚他们一连做了好几回，一回是侧躺，索尔半抬起一条腿来任洛基插他，这种体位助兴而已，也插不了多酣畅，然后洛基又背入了索尔一次，洛基的高潮预感越来越强，阴茎深深埋在索尔温热的穴里抽插着，他喜欢索尔肌肉起伏的背与湿漉臀缝，可又舍不得不看索尔的脸便射精，所以这一夜的最后一次是索尔骑在他身上，坐下来吞吐他性器。索尔金发被汗水打湿，蓝眼睛中飘荡许多情绪，阴茎贴在腹前、随前后摆的窄腰一晃一晃，他俯下身来一下下亲着洛基，每个吻都细密。他在吻与吻的罅隙里低声道：“谢谢你。”就是这一刻，卧室天花转瞬变作孤儿院的穹顶，诸神站在落灰华彩里，一齐将目光汇入索尔凝望他的蓝眼睛之中——

下半夜情潮过尽，他们抱在了一起，索尔穴中不断流出洛基的精液，眼皮子刚好贴着洛基的脸。这时候他脑中已经模模糊糊，却隐约觉出眼皮子上有濡湿之感。索尔心觉有异，支起上半身来，轻轻将洛基环住：“你怎么了？”

洛基的脸埋在索尔肩窝里，他腔调依然平稳，可索尔确确实实感觉到肩上也有了湿意：“我觉得我学探戈，一辈子都在跳错。”

“探戈那么简单，怎么可能有人一辈子学不会……”索尔拍着他的背，“其实跳错了也没关系，跳舞这种事，如果不登台的话谁在意你跳得如何，两个人跳舞，看和谁跳而已。‘探戈没有对错的’。”

索尔眨了眨眼睛，故作轻松语气：“今天我穿了双新皮鞋来，本来是为下周的应聘面试准备的，结果被你踩了三四次，你看，我也没有怪你。因为和你跳舞很开心。”

“你要去找工作？”

“我不能够一直活在过去。”

人世间的负累一生难以卸下，但就此被压垮的话，未免太可惜。往前走很困难，决心探入另一个人的生活也困难，但迈出第一个步子并不难。巴别塔倾倒，洪水从天而降，儿女流亡、人化盐柱，但人间的生活每分每秒都在继续。明处有明处的生活，暗处也有暗处的生活。

就在洛基抬头的一刻，索尔仿佛有所感应，顺势低了头。他们的目光刚好接在一起。

“明天再来和你跳舞吧？”索尔缓缓露出一个笑。

—END—


End file.
